


Please, Forget To Fall Down

by busanmonarchy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fondness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanmonarchy/pseuds/busanmonarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's mind is heavily guarded, but Roman knows his way in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Forget To Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaySailorMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySailorMoon/gifts).



> This is my first Ambreigns fic(let), so I hope you like it! The title is from "Northern Downpour", by Panic! At The Disco. <3

 At first, Dean seemed like a wild spirit. And he was, on the ring. He never overanalyzed a punch before throwing it. He ran, fell and never thought twice about a move. He looked careless and free. And he was. Well, on the ring.

 It took Roman some time to realize why. In the world outside those ropes, Dean’s heart was organized. His mind worked like a Lego fortress. Concrete walls stretched up to the sky, looking cold and indestructable. You never knew when the next would be built in, so you just tiptoed around his head, avoiding soft topics. Roman could see right through his system by now, so he made sure he could frustrate Dean enough to make him open. Dean had no choice but to allow the oversized teddy bear to have his way.

 He made it clear to Roman that it wasn’t personal. He couldn’t afford to be an open and peaceful person, not after his father. Not after Seth.

 The thing about Roman was that he just knew. He knew how to listen to Dean when he was angry, watching him pace around the room with a tight frown written all over his face. He also knew when to intervene, walking up to him and lifting his head with a finger under his chin so they could look at each other’s eyes.

 Roman knew how to make Dean fall apart. He knew that pulling him up always made him giggle. He knew that slowly lowering Dean to the bed instead of tossing him sent the message that they wouldn’t just fuck mindlessly, not tonight. Dean’s muscles always tensed at such realization.

 Roman knew how to reduce Dean to a puddle of sensations. He knew that trailing fingertips down his back would never fail to make him shiver and shake. He knew that carefully opening him up would always make him fist the sheets. Dean would try to make it rough, to bring it to a comfortably aggressive level, but to his frustration, Roman would just slow it down again. In those stressing nights, Dean would try to brush off the fondness he knew he needed himself, and Roman’s response would be to whisper a “shhh, I love you” into his ear.

 Dean would resist until the moment he couldn’t anymore. Until Roman held his hand so tightly in his own that he could no longer ignore it. Until the moment Roman’s eyes flooded with sentiment, and he felt firewords exploding behind his own eyelids. And then, only then, he would give up. He would give his body to Roman, closing his eyes and accepting his own urge to surrender, because he knew Roman wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t leave.

 When their orgasms ripped through their tired bones and the Universe seemed to present itself above their bed, they wouldn’t let go. Dean would run his fingers through his lover’s dark mane and gently cradle him between his pale thighs. Roman would stay inside him for a while, revelling in the warmth, knowing that he would always protect his baby boy from his own packed mind, that their joined bodies were their home.

 That would be the precise moment in which Dean would feel his walls crumbling down like a dry sandcastle. And honestly, he wouldn’t give a single fuck.

 Because Dean knew he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: andimgrantaire


End file.
